


Creepypasta/OC(reader)

by StarStorm7



Series: House in the Woods [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bullies, Creepypasta, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Mild Language, Multi, Murder, more shall be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm7/pseuds/StarStorm7
Summary: Mostly in first person, and not a lot of name usage so you can replace Maylyn's name with yours if you so choose. Also not much choice in what you look like cause I'm lazy and it's to much effort.





	1. Just my luck

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah my second fandom. i am so happy to finally be back. let me guess you all thought i was dead. well you cant get rid of me that easily world. Mwa ha ha ha ha!  
> Stay creepy my children.  
> ~SS7

Just my luck 

 

I awoke not to the blaring of my alarm, but the loud sound of breaking of glass coming from downstairs. Sighing I wiggle out from underneath my blankets. Why do I even bother with the stupid alarm clock, the thing doesn’t even do its job my dad makes a better alarm than it does. I groggily shuffle my way to the bathroom to start the usual morning routine ritual. Rubbing the blurriness from my unusual purple eyes as I look at the mirror. “Gosh dang it,” I mutter, tugging angrily at the rat nest in my brown hair. Almost 15 minutes later the abomination of a knot was taken care of. 

Rushing out of the room and back into mine grabbing my hoodie and steam punk goggles. “MAYLYN, GET DOWN HERE NOW,” I hear my dad yell from downstairs. Grabbing my bag and art supplies from the hallway on my way out of my room and down the stairs. I anticipate the bottle being thrown my way and duck just before it hits the door and shatters into a billion tiny pieces. ‘Stupid FAYGO company why did they have to use glass bottles for their soda.’ I yank the front door open and run out of the house at full speed, and I don’t stop until I’m two blocks away from the house. I take a quick break on the curb of the sidewalk and after a few more moments I get up and start walking to Holmesly High School. At least it’s not as unbearable as home is. 

As I walk past the woods an eerie sense of being watched washes over me like a bucketful of worms being dumped on your head. Suddenly I hear a watery squish from under my right foot. Looking down I gag almost immediately for what I had stepped on was a kidney which looked to have a bite taken out of it. From the size of it I could tell it was a human kidney. Seriously and majorly freaked out now I dash the rest of the way to school not stopping until I get inside the front doors. I am calmed down enough when I reach my locker –Which still has ‘GO BACK TO SALEM WITCH’ on it – I hear a small desperate meowing coming from the locked metal door. I open it to find a black cat with a red under belly and a large, wide grin, along with large, intelligent red eyes inside of my locker. “Oh, looks like the freak found herself a pet that looks just as much a freak as she does.” a snobby and mocking voice says from behind me. 

I turn around to give the three Heathers a piece of my mind and finally cuss them out, but I see my friend Helen Otis across the hall and immediately shut my mouth. Scooping the cat up into my arms I scurry to the other side of the hall and over to my friend. He was wearing his trademark blue jacket with a yellow smiley face pin on the left side of the collar. I lightly tap his shoulder and watch his raven black hair swish as he turns around. The frown on his face disappears almost as soon as his ice blue eyes spot me. A small meow of protest erupts from the small furball curled up in my arms, which attracts both mine and Helen’s attention. He looks up at me with a confused look about to ask a question but decides not to. Most likely because of the giggling coming from behind me was his answer. I look sheepishly at him trying to figure out what to say. 

“Let me guess, the Heather crew,” He asks breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, most likely,” I reply. 

“Seems like something they would do.” 

“H-hey I was w-wondering if you c-could watch him until-l I move out?” 

“Sure. One thing though what’s his name?” 

At that question I look down at the kitten and come up with the perfect name. “Grinny,” I reply, “His name is Grinny.” 

A small meow comes from the kitten like a confirmation. We both laugh at the kitten’s confirmation to his name. 

“Well we better start heading to class.” He says still chuckling. 

“Yeah we should,” I say setting the kitten on my shoulders. 

We head to class and start chatting intensely about the new horror movie Always Watching coming out soon. I stop directly in my tracks once I get through the door. My mind couldn’t comprehend what I was seeing written on top of my desk. Written there in red was the word ‘WITCH’. It was Heathers’ doing, that I know, but this was low even for her. From the corner of my eye I can see Helen’s hands clench into fists, but I'm in such a state of shock in which I'm unable to calm him down. Grinny hisses at something behind me menacingly. I turn around putting on my best fake smile I face Heather and her crew. 

“How’d you like your surprise birthday presents witch?” Heather #1 asks. 

“They were unexpected, especially since it isn’t my birthday. I really don’t know how to thank you guys.” I reply in an overly sweet tone. 

“Well if you liked them so much, you’ll love what we’ll give you next.” 

At that point Helen had had enough of all this. He finally reached his breaking point and he snapped. “Why do you have to treat Maylyn like this! All she has been is nice to you, and you repay her by acting like she has no feelings when you know for a fact she does! You treat her like shit again and I will hurt you so bad that you’ll wish you were dead!” 

Mr. Santino had entered at the last part of Helen’s outburst, and he did not look like his usual happy self. 

“Helen,” he says, “I would like to chat with you after school.” 

“Y-yes sir,” he stutters out. 

~~~MWM~~~ 

I sit outside the school doors waiting for Helen, smelling like rotten milk and the school’s pizza. Grinny who was right next to me when it happened was livid. I had to hold him tightly to keep him from scratching their faces to pieces. Helen acted worried about me, but I could tell he was as livid as Grinny if not more. The sound of footsteps snaps me back into the present like a rubber-band.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here's the second chapter i hope you guys like it.  
> stay creepy  
> your fanfic sister,  
> SS7  
> P.S. please leave me some comments i could really use some inspiration and encouragment on my writing.

Helen sits down next to me with a sullen look on his face. I realize he is carrying all his belongings from his locker in a large, cardboard box. 

“So, yeah, I got suspended,” he says still not looking at me. 

“What! Why?!” I yell at him. 

“Well, from what the teacher said, it was because I threatened to kill not one but three people,” he replies. 

“Great, I just lost the only person that made life tolerable around here,” I say on the verge of tears, “my life is now a living hell on wheels.” 

“You’ll still see me and Grinny every day after school, so don’t be sad,” he says hugging me, “plus, I'll always protect you no matter the cost.” 

“O-okay,” I say sobbing into the shoulder of his jacket. 

“I think we should start heading home before we both get into more trouble than we already are,” he says quietly. 

“Yeah that would be a good idea.” I say back. “And thanks for looking after Grinny for me.” 

I grab my bag standing up to head home. Leaving Grinny with Helen was difficult, but in the end, I was waving goodbye to them as I walk towards my home. Stopping at the store along the way I grab my dad a pack of FAYGO soda to take home for him. By the time I reach my front door it is almost dark out. Grabbing the door knob, I have the odd sense of foreboding tingling through my nerves. I brush it off and open the door warily. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," my mom yells. "No more friends your grounded for the rest of the year!"

~~~~time skip to next day~~~~

I stop mid-step through my bedroom door to see -in what I hoped to be bright red paint- written ‘DON’T BE EXCITED ABOUT TOMORROW BECAUSE THERE WILL BE NO TOMORROW’. Underneath the writing were my parents, dead in a pool of their own blood, crumpled on the floor. I drop what's in my hands and stand there paralyzed by mixed emotions swirling around inside me, tears start blur my vision. I finally snap out of my state of shock and grab the phone from the night stand by my bed and dial 911.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter but i wanted to add it while i still could. Since my mom grounded me from electronics permenately. So the only times i will be able to update are on buisiness days from now on.  
> Stay creepy  
> your fanfic sister,  
> SS7


	3. Flashback of Maylyn's Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so maylyn found her parents dead called 911 and texted Helen what's gonna happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while but the wait was worth it none the less.  
> Warning there is a almost rape scene just to warn you.  
> As always stay creepy my fanfic siblings.  
> your fandom sister,  
> SS7

2 minutes. 2 minutes is all it took to load my parents into the back of the ambulance and the police to begin questioning me about what happened. The police arrived 10 minutes after I had texted Helen cryptic messages of what happened. The police asked the usual questions such as did I hear anything suspicious last night, or did my parents have anyone who hated them enough do do this. I laugh at that question, causing them to look at me oddly, I sigh and simply say that no one from outside of our household hated them that much. With that answer they say that they have one more question, but I didn't hear it because at that very moment Helen appeared at my front gate. I jump up from my porch steps, slightly startling the 2 officers questioning me, and running full force at Helen tackling him in a hug. Someone clears their throat behind me. I turn around to face the 2 officers. I mumble a small apology and ask them to kindly repeat the question so I can answer.  
"That is quite alright," the male officer says, "You did just lose your parents after all."  
The blonde female officer glares at the male. "We'd like to know what your relationship with your parents was like." The female officer asks.  
"Our relationship was like every relationship a teenager has with their parents. Our relationship was perfectly fine," I lie. "Are you accusing me of killing my own parents." They open their mouths to object my accusation, but I cut them off. "Get off of my property now, you are no longer welcome!" I yell at the 2 officers.  
I watch as they leave, and don't cry until I see their tail lights turn the corner. I hadn't realized I'd fallen to my knees until Helen picked me up. He carried me inside and to my room, and set me down into my bed, as he did a slight sense of deja vu came over me and memories that I thought I'd only imagined came rushing back as everything went black.

 

######Flashback######

 

I'm 5 years old, playing in the playground sandbox that sits right next to the woods by myself the way I was used to. I was making small structures, far more complicated than normal 5 year olds would be able to make. Someone walked out of the woods and sat across from me. I look up to see a small ravenette haired boy sitting there and admiring the structures I'd created. He looked up at me and tilted his head the way a dog would, curiously staring at my golden purple eyes.  
"Why are you still here? Why aren't you making fun of my eyes like everyone else does after they see them," I asked the boy.  
"They're unusual and unique, I like them. My name's Helen Otis by the way, what's yours?" The bo-, Helen asks me.  
"The name's Maylyn Smithern," I reply cheerily.  
Everything fades to black leaving me in darkness.

<~~5 years later~~>

I'm 10 again. I'm crying in the woods. It's pitch black out so I assume it's around midnight. I begin to hear an annoying soft static. I open my eyes and look up to find a tall man in a suit and red tie, about 8 yards away from where I'm sitting. The static gets louder as I continue to look at the man and he stalks towards me. I hear someone yell to my right, I turn my head to see a ravenette boy wearing a white mask with a dripping red smile rushing towards the tall figure. The tall, slender man stops in his tracks and follows my line of sight to the boy still rushing towards him. The boy reaches the man, just as I start to lose consciousness from the staticy pain. I catch a few words of their conversation here and there. The boy walks towards me and picks me up off the ground. He carries me to my front yard, and asks me if I'm able to walk the rest of the way. I nod and he sets me gently onto my feet. I turn around to thank the boy, but he's already gone. I shrug and walk to my front door, before I even reach for the knob the door flies open to my mother who looks none too happy to see me there. I know what's coming next, so I try to run, but she grabs me by my hair and yanks me inside before I even have the chance. Mom slams to door and shoves me onto the floor. She yells at me about being ugly, lazy, and a worthless piece of crap, and i start to get up off the floor. She slaps me across the face just as my father walks into the hallway, tears well up in my eyes and I silently start crying.

Everything around me fades to black again as another memory resurfaces in my mind. I’m my 12 year old self, I was cowering in a corner inside the master-bath. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I heard my father ask in an overly sweet tone if I would open the door and let him in. Hearing his tone of voice while asking that question I remember exactly why I was cowering in that corner in the first place. It was the one night mother had to work the overnight shift, and I was alone in the house with my drunk father. I had run to the master-bath, and locked myself inside the moment I saw the look on his face when mother said she was working overnight. The knocking turns to banging startling me out of my thoughts, the banging continues for 3 more minutes until it finally stops. I wait 2 more minutes to make sure it's safe, then walk out. Bad. Idea. The moment I step out of the bathroom I'm pushed against the wall with his hand around my throat. I feel him sloppily bring his mouth to mine, his left hand around my throat releases to grab a chunk of my knotty brown hair, and yanks pulling out some strands. His right hand roams down past my hips, stopping at my inner thigh. He pulls away from my mouth, smirking as he moves his right hand between my legs, and rubs. I unwillingly groan at the action, which he must take as desire and lust. He removes his right hand from where it is, and drags me by my hair shoving me onto his bed. He straddles my waist and unbuttons my pants. In the midst of unbuckling his own he lifted off of me, and thrown across the room causing him to hit his head on the door trim. Father grunts at the impact, but doesn't try to get back up, telling me that the impact was strong enough to knock him out. I suddenly remember what my own father was about to do to me, and the thought of him succeeding was.........'Terrifying,' I thought curling into a fetal position in an attempt to protect myself from something I know I can't. I feel a pair of strong arms encompass me in a protective embrace. They carry me back to my room and tuck me into bed. The last thing I'm aware of before I fall asleep are the 4 simple words my hero whispers, "I'll always protect you." Everything begins to fade again but I catch a small tingle before it's completely gone.

^^^^^End Flashback^^^^^

I jerk awake in my bed startling Grinny from my lap. “Wait! Grinny!” I yell. “What are you doing here boy?” I ask quizzically. 

“I brought him,” a voice says from the door, “I thought he’d help you cheer up.” 

“I feel better now that he’s here as well,” I reply looking up at Helen with a smile. Which immediately faltered when I saw the dullness in his normally curious, observant emerald green eyes. “What happened,” I ask my best friend. 

He looks at the floor, then back at me, “Your aunt called, said you were moving in with her after the funeral.” 

I cringe at the very idea of being in the same house as her. She hates my very existence, she would only take me if the government gave her a large sum of money monthly. Helen must have seen my discomfort at the statement because he moves to the side of my bed and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. 

“You could always move in with me and my family, if you don’t want to stay with her.” He says. 

“That’s nice of you to offer, but I’m not old enough to fight myself out of foster care yet, plus I don’t even know where you live.” I reply.

"Well if you get into any kind of trouble or change your mind while you're there, just walk into the closest set of woods and call for either Grinny or me. We'll find you as fast as we possibly can." With that he walks out of my room and downstairs.

I glance at my alarm clock. "SHIT! I'm gonna be late!" I throw off my covers and jump out of bed. I run out of my room grabbing my backpack along the way. I slide down the stairs railing to the bottom and hop off. I rush to the door pulling my second-hand combat boots. Grinny jumps onto my back as I finish tying them.

"Why are you going?" I hear Helen ask behind me.

"Because if I don't they'll treat me worse than they do already." I deadpan.

"Fine, but since I won't be there hang out with my brothers during lunch and class."

"Which ones?"

"The three that look like they want to kill each other."

"All your brothers act like that."

"The one that is always smoking in the courtyard."

"Oh, so Tim, Brian, and Toby."

"Yeah, I trust them more than my other siblings. You better get going or you'll miss second period as well."

I screech throwing the door open, and run all the way to the schools front doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who don't know who Tim and Brian are, they are Masky and Hoodie.  
> The Creepypasta belong to their rightful owners.  
> Masky and Hoodie belong to the Marble Hornets.  
> You belong to yourself, my OC belongs to me.  
> Your fandom sister,  
> SS7
> 
> p.s. I'll add chapter four as soon as I can. Also sorry if this took a while I have a lot on my plate with school and homework and all that so yeah.


	4. OUCH! >*<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updating again so sorry i know how most authors update regularly.  
> but i've just been so caught up with school work cause i'm so close to failing.  
> on top of that finals are coming up, so wish me luck.
> 
> your sister in fanfiction

I arrive just as the second period late bell rings. I yank my backpack off and put Grinny on my shoulders, as I head towards my locker to shove my backpack temporarily inside. I feel someone pull me by the back of my hoodie into the spare Chemistry classroom as I pass it. Grinny is removed from my shoulders as one of my ‘kidnappers’ tosses me into the corner of a table, causing me to yelp in pain. I hear a cabinet door slam shut followed by a frantic scratching on wood. One of the girls lifts me off the ground by my hair, slamming my head into the wall hard enough that black spots in the corners of my vision. 

“Looks like your knight in shining armor isn’t here to save you,” says a mocking female voice that I immediately recognize as Heather Chandler’s, not noticing the three boys walk into the classroom. She throws me to the floor, my head slamming hard onto the linoleum. 

“Nobody loves you,” Heather McNamara starts. 

“So, go kill yourself, witch,” Heather Duke finishes. 

I stand up using the table beside me to keep me steady on my feet, blood trailing down the side of me face. I’m laughing, laughing at the thought of them practicing so that was perfectly synchronized. Chandler swipes her hand towards my face, I flinch waiting for the pain to come and throw me to the ground, but it never does. I open my eyes to see Chandler’s frightened face looking at the blue-eyed Brunette holding her wrist in place and glaring at her. 

“I’d break your wrist, but that’d get me suspended. So, I suggest that you leave before I get angry and do something I’ll regret.” He says throwing her hand to the side. 

“And if we don’t,” she asks as Duke and McNamara flank to her sides. 

The ticking boy takes a step forward. “E-Extreme bullying is punishable b-by suspension,” He says, “ecspe-pecially s-since we h-have footage.” 

“And I’m sure you don’t want that perfect track record of yours ruined, now do you?” The boy wearing an oversized hoodie and holding a video camera adds. 

“Fuck you,” Chandler says to them, pushing her two minions to the door, stopping when she gets there, she turns to face me. “This might be over for now, but don’t worry you’ll experience the grand finale soon enough, witch,” and with that said she left. 

The room is filled with an awkward silence, with the exception to the scratching on wood coming from somewhere in the classroom. 

“Wh-what’s that noise,” the ticking boy asks aloud, his neck cracking harshly in the process. 

“That would be my cat, Grinny, one of the girls shoved him into a cabinet,” I reply, my voice so soft it’s practically a whisper. 

All three Brunettes look in my direction questioningly, as if surprised that I had actually spoken. 

I send a glare to each one of them, “Can one of you just find my cat,” I yell, immediately regretting it after a sharp pain shoots through my skull. 

The Brunette in the oversized yellow hoodie sets down the video camera in his hand onto a table. He puts his hand out for me to shake, but I just tighten my grip on the table. His hand falls back to his side in rejection. “I’m Brian, the grumpy one next to you is Tim, and the one looking for your cat is T-.” The black spots completely cover my vision just as the ticking boy shouts out in victory at finding Grinny, cutting Brian off mid-name. I feel myself start to fall then nothing. 

 

Tim’s POV [Weren’t expecting that where you] 

Everyone looks at Toby as he makes a shout of victory, holding the cat high above his head. I see the girl beside me sway a bit on her feet before she starts falling to the floor. I quickly turn on my heel, catching her before her head hit the floor. I look at Brian, as I lift the girl up in my arms bridal style. His hazel eyes lock onto my blue ones, filled with worry. 

“We need to get her to the hospital now,” I say turning towards the door, “And Toby, don’t lose the cat,” I growl at him. 

We all rush to Brian’s truck and hop in. Brian slams on the gas, running a few red lights along the way, luckily none of the cops chased us. We reached the hospital within 15 minutes. Brian jumps out of the truck running to my door and yanking it open. I jump out and sprint towards the hospital doors, carrying the unconscious girl in my arms. 

The woman at the front desk looks up as we enter. She glances at the girl in my arms, her face paling hinting to me that she may pass out. We reach the desk and by this time the woman looks like she’s having a mental-breakdown in her head, ‘seriously if you can’t handle the sight of blood why do you even work here’ I question her mentally. 

“If you could get a doctor out here immediately that’d just be amazing,” I say slamming my hand onto the front desk. 

It seems to break her out of whatever kind of shit was going through her head at the time. She picks up the phone on the desk and says a few incoherent words before putting the phone back on the receiver. The next thing I know the girl is being lifted out of my arms and onto a gurney. After she is through the heavy double doors and out of my range of vision, I turn and face my two companions who were standing behind me. 

“So, who wants to explain to Helen why she’s in the hospital, because I most certainly don’t.” I say. 

“You know he’s going to be mad at us either way, Mas-*ahem*-Tim,” Brian sighs. 

“Yeah, I know I just don’t want to face the brunt of it, Ho-Brian,” I reply catching myself.


End file.
